


Sidewalks

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deceit Transgender, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Genderfluid Deceit | Janus Sanders, LGBT, LGBTQ, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Deceit, Transgender, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus and Janus have a little fun before a huge party
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit Sanders and Remus Sanders
Kudos: 51





	Sidewalks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this is an old work and has been discontinued. Doesn't represent who I am as a writer well at all.

"Re?" Janus's soft voice tickled the air as he knocked on Remus's door. In his hands, he held a small pink bag that was labeled "For Remus" "You there? I brought the onesie...." Janus had made this especially for his boyfriend, whom he valued more than anyone in the world. They were running late tonight, and all they needed to do was get dressed. 

Roman was hosting a party for all the sides, and there was one rule- dress code. If you weren't wearing a onesie, you had to be prepared to be booted out the door. Surprisingly, everyone had obliged to this. To be honest, he was surprised that he and Remus were even invited.

At the sound of Janus's voice, Remus's door swung open as he tipped his head. The door crashed hard against the wall, leaving a huge dent in the wall. Remus takes a moment to study Janus as he waits for him. His hand brushes past Janus's small gown as he grabs at the bag. He sways slightly as he’s rocked backwards by this. 

"For me?" Without having a chance to answer, Remus's hands rip open the frilly pink bag. Janus looks away at the sight of the huge mess he was bound to make. The bag revealed to have lots of black tissue paper, but nestled in the shreds was a lime green bundle. Remus holds this up, and grins mischievously. Inside was a onesie that had a squid and rat chasing each other printed on the front. His eyes lit up as he beamed.

"Yay! Matchies!" Without any warning, Remus starts to undress. Tearing off his hideous orange shirt and moldy pink camo sweatpants to the floor, Janus barely covers his eyes as Remus strips down. His fingers slip past his eyes as he catches a lengthy glimpse of Remus completely nude trying to put the onesie on. Unnecessary grunting noises filled his room. A small blush crosses his face as a twitch erupts in his lower stomach.

"Oh J-aaaann! You can look now" Remus twirls around in his new outfit as he strikes a cute pose "Peacu!" He sticks his tongue out, while closing his eyes and holding up two peace signs. After about three seconds the first finger goes down, and Remus smirks like crazy. "Haha! Fuck you!" Janus rolls his eyes as he mutters "wow..." But what else could he expect from Remus out of all people?

"Hey JanJan! Where's your sexy fit?" He tips his head as he fixes the hood on the onesie. "I require to see you in it...for research of course!" Classic...research...

(A/N Oh yes, same research that requires me to have the tab Sanders Sides Yaoi on my computer 24/7)

"O-Oo...it's here" His voice turns to a whimper as he holds the snake onesie over his head. "Keep getting ready for Roman's party..." 

Janus takes his clothes off, keeping the expensive lace bra but leaving behind his thong on Remus's floor. While Remus was busy chasing a moth around his desk light, Janus slowly put on his onesie. The yellow and pink jumper fit his body just perfectly. "Here! It's amazing!" He tucked his arms into the sleeves and mischievously stuck out his tongue and winked at Remus. Of course Remus didn't pay attention to the sewn on snake, and just admired his curves. 

"Jan!" Remus calls from the other side "W-What's with the ass-pocket on yours?" His gloved hand points to the small buttoned area on his behind. He can see the faint blush on Remus's face. He had put it there purposely....why not?

"I'm not exactly sure why it's there...but I guess it's there now..." Janus turns around, leaving Remus to keep getting ready. He covers himself a bit self-consciously. 

He blanks into space, not realizing that Remus walked over to him. He dropped to his knees, as he undoes Janus's onesie bottoms. He gave no warning as he dryly laughed and opened his mouth. Janus jumps as Remus's wet tongue enters his cunt. He barely had time to adjust as his finger and thumb moved over to his small hemilength, stroking it slowly. 

"R-Re? N-Now?" His voice is slightly scared as he sighs. Oh well, there's no way to stop him. Remus exhales a hot breath over Janus's swollen clit. His whole body vibrated with lust in response in response. "A-Ah! H-Hey!" He needily moans as Remus continued.

The palming towards his small member got rougher as he let out a breathy moan. Remus flicked his wet tongue against Janus's cunt, earning a loud scream-like moan as a rush of his cum floods his fingers and drips onto his palm. Pulling his fingers off his cock, Janus barely had time to mutter "We're going to be late for the party!" 

As usual, Remus ignored this, and continued. Using the slick to coat his hand, Remus smirks before pushing his hand inside of his needy cunt. "R-Re!" Janus falls onto his knees, hands stopping the fall as he bent over. Of course, Remus doesn't slow down as he roughly finger-fucks Janus. Every thrust – more into him, curling his fingers at the end of him. 

He continues this and listens to Janus become putty in his hands, until he has four fingers inside so tight that all he can do is rock them back and forth. Janus buries his head on the ground to muffle himself. His tongue licks at his clit faster, urging him to come. The feel of his cunt being immediately stimulated pushed him over the edge first.

With a high-pitched cry, Janus comes harshly on his cheek and chin. He tilts his head back as he cries out. His legs shake as Remus doesn't stop, still of course. Remus was so caught in the haze of Janus's pleasure that his own orgasm surprises him. Remus moans as he feels his raging-hard cock cum all over the brand-new onesie. The feeling was warm and uncomfortable, but he was used to it.

"Well...looks like there goes my onesie..." Remus glances down at his cum-covered clothes and sighs. Remus moans into his thigh as he continues to overstimulate Janus, earning small moans from him. 

With a final kiss to his cunt, Remus pulls his fingers out and sits up. He wipes his wet fingers on the carpet as he stands up. "Ready? I sure am!" He dashes out the door, face and crotch still soaked. "R-Re? W-Wait!" Janus quickly cleans himself before rushing after Remus.


End file.
